


DoomFrost's As Yet Untitled.

by JJWay



Category: Fantastic Four, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day challenge prompt. Making up plot as I go, so let's start with....Victor doesn't want Reed as a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with my writing at the moment, so I'm practicing with this 30 Day Challenge. Don't expect one everyday, I'm afraid I'm not that punctual, as anyone reading my Save Me story will know :)
> 
> If anyone else is interested in doing this themselves, and doesn't want to delve into the interweb for the challenge, here are the prompts:  
> Beginning. Accusation. Restlessness. Snowflake. Haze. Flame. Formal. Companion. Move. Silver. Prepared. Knowledge. Denial. Wind. Order. Thanks. Look. Summer. Transformation. Tremble. Sunset. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters. Promise. Simple. Future
> 
> Title comes from the show, Alan Davis: As Yet Untitled.

“Hi, I’m Reed Richards!” It only took one cheerful greeting for Victor to decide he hated this man, his voice went straight through him. Much too high for a man of his age. Doesn’t he realise you have to be cautious around strangers? You can’t go thrusting your hand in other people’s faces and just trust it won’t get broken in three places.

As it were, Victor resisted the urge to break the grinning man, and instead scowled unpleasantly at him. “And what do you want?” Victor asks eyeing the guy with distrust.

“I’m your room mate!” Oh, no. No, no, no! Victor is not prepared to deal with this for the next year. “I’m a genius, and I hear you’re pretty smart too, so we’ll probably get along well.” Just ‘ _smart_ ’?

“I doubt that.” He’s not joking, but Reed’s laughter seems not to know that. Genius indeed.

“I specialize in…just about everything-“

“Except conversation.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t want to be room mates with you,” Victor says bluntly after a moment of silence. It takes too long for the smile on Reed to flatten, finally noticing the look of disdain on Victor’s face.

“Oh.” Oh indeed. Victor quickly turns on his heels to find someone to complain about this idiot to. He will not share his living space with a ball of high pitched happiness, and apparent ‘genius’.

When Victor does get someone to rant about Reed to there’s a moment of irritated sighing before he gets his own way. When he returns back to his dorm room, after looking around the University’s labs, there’s a black haired male standing outside. Hopefully this’ll go a lot better. Victor had requested not to have a room mate at all, but he was told he wasn’t being reasonable and could sleep outside if it really bothered him. “Ah, you must be Victor,” the male says, looking unimpressed, already better than Reed.

“And you are?” Victor asks, not putting out his hand in greeting, instead keeping both in his pockets.

“Loki Laufeyson, the guy that has just had to repack and drag his suitcase up five flights of stairs because you’re too stubborn to deal with Reed.” Loki crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow at Victor, challenging him to argue.

“But-“ Victor starts, quickly interrupted by Loki holding up his hand.

“Don’t try to tell me that I didn’t see how annoying he was, because I’ve just spent the past seven years with him.” Victor flicks his eyes away quickly from Loki’s bearing gaze. “I was prepared to live with a jock who spent a hour scolding me on not being a fan of football, and now that guy has to deal with Reed. You have no excuse.”

“Right,” Victor says through gritted teeth, trying to size Loki up, who despite being a few inches smaller doesn’t back down. Victor’s not sure whether he likes him or not, maybe if he continues to complain about his room mates they’ll just give up and let him be alone.

“Are you going to open the door? I didn’t get a chance to get the key off Reed; and I am staying here, I refuse to move again for you. You’re nothing special, Mr von Doom.” In a horrible thought Victor sort of regrets sending Reed away. At least Reed didn’t complain, or completely over look his brilliance.


	2. Accusation

The first month living with Loki hasn’t exactly gone badly. Generally the two keep to themselves, Loki only really annoying Victor when he’s bored. Loki doesn’t ask about Victor’s work, which is a relief because he doesn’t want to share. They only share one class together, Biology, so Victor doesn’t have to put up with Loki outside their room at all, and since Victor spends a lot of time in the labs, they don’t see each other for too long in the room either. On the other hand, Victor hadn’t quite gotten away from Reed, sharing every class apart from business with the idiot, and then having to share the lab with him is well. At least, in the room he doesn’t have to put up with him. Instead in his room, other than the odd annoyance from Loki, is the unexplainable attractiveness of Loki. It’s so irritating. Living in Latveria Victor only found one other person attractive, and that was Valeria, and she doesn’t look like Loki. For one Loki’s a man, Valeria is not. Most nights Loki lies on his stomach, wearing just a shirt and boxers, with his bare legs swinging behind him. Most nights Victor finds himself staring at Loki’s pale legs, whilst pretending he’s doing work. Victor naively thinks Loki hasn’t notice, but if he has, Loki hasn’t mentioned it or made any motion that he does. Luckily for him, their room has an adjoining bathroom, so should Victor’s thoughts get away from him he has somewhere to run quickly. So in conclusion, things are going fine.

That is until he walks into his room and finds Reed in there. Not just in the room, but sitting on Loki’s bed, with Loki. “Hey Victor,” Loki greets; there’s a look of mischief in his eyes, like he’s done this just to irate him.

“What is he doing here?” Victor asks, glaring at Reed as he shuts the door.

“Reed’s my study partner,” Loki says cheerfully, throwing an arm around Reed before the other male can say anything.

Victor crosses his arms, “get him out.” Loki does as Victor says with a happy roll of his eyes, and closes the door in Reed’s face with a 'you know what he’s like', before turning back around to smile at Victor. “Don’t bring him in here again.” Victor begins unloading his notes onto his desk, while Loki comes to lean on the one side.

“I need him to help me with my biology,” Loki explains as he picks up one of Victor’s notes, “I’m no good at science.” Victor snatches the paper back with a sneer.

“Then why are you taking it?”

“Apparently I need to, to back up my Psychology or something.”

Victor’s going to hate the next thing that comes out his mouth, but anything than Reed. “Why didn’t you ask me to tutor you?” Loki’s laughter only turns his cringe into an angry grimace.

“Because you’re a horrible person,” Loki says once he’s calmed down, but begins laughing again as he walks towards the bathroom, “’why didn’t you ask me?’”

 

“Don’t you think Reed’s…sort of cute?” Loki asks from his usual place on his stomach on the bed next to Victor’s. Victor had been shamefully staring at Loki’s ass for the past ten minutes, and now he’s been asked whether he thinks Reed is ‘cute’? That does not sit well with him. Not at all. He’s not jealous though. No; that urge to straggle Reed is there normally anyway. “Victor?” Loki turns his head around to smile-smugly?- at him. Victor quickly tries to conceal his angry, teeth baring, expression, though he’s more than sure Loki saw it.

“No, I don’t think there’s anything…'cute' about Reed Richards. Why? Is that the sort of thing you’re interested in?” Victor doesn’t mean it as a real question, he doesn’t actually believe that Reed could be attractive to Loki. However…

“I’m very turned on by intelligence, and Reed’s very intelligent. I also have a thing for brunettes.” A small part of Victor’s mind reminds him those things also describe him, while the rest focuses on glaring at Loki and thinking of bashing Reed’s head in until his hair is red. “Reed’s also really nice,” Loki mutters and turns back around.

“Well, if you decide to have sex with him, don’t bring him in here!” Victor then gets up and retreats to the bathroom, trying to appear as least dramatic as possible.

 

Victor very clearly growls when he sees Reed once again in their room, this time Loki's practically sitting on his lap, a hand on Reed’s knee as he peers over at the book. Loki doesn’t even look up at Victor this time, and keeps muttering to Reed. “Out.” Victor tells Reed, or both of them, he’s not quite sure.

“But I need to-“ Reed starts pointing at Loki, who finally looks up with a disinterested look.

“I don’t care,” Victor interrupts dangerously, causing Reed to jump up, making Loki wobble slightly in his place.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Reed asks, but Victor slams the door in his face before Loki can reply, keeping an angry look directed at the male sitting on the bed. Loki leans back on his hands, crossing his ankles, and raises an eyebrow at his room mate.

“Was that really necessary, Victor?”

“Did you fuck him?” Victor asks, ignoring the question entirely, because of course it was necessary. Loki’s eyes widen, if only slightly.

“Not sure that’s any of your business even if I did,” Loki replies not quite as smoothly as he normally does.

“Did you have sex with him?” Victor goes much slower this time. He’s not quite sure why the idea bothers him as much as it does. He doesn’t own Loki, he can do what he wants because it has no effect on him; but then why does he feel so betrayed?

“No!” Loki stands up, appearing right in front of Victor. “I have no interest in doing that with him, of all people.”

“You did say you found him attractive,” Victor turns his back on Loki by moving to his side of the room, less than a meter away.

“I only said that to annoy you!” Loki shouts, both of them turning back around to face one another.

“Why?”

“Come on,” Loki huffs, to which Victor shrugs. “I know you like me,” Victor tries to keep a steel face; nothing will be given away, “I saw you biting your lip the first time you saw me without my trousers on. You think I hang around in my boxers normally; I only do that because I know you’ll like it. And I know exactly what you do when you go running to the bathroom.” Loki laughs slightly and smiles honestly at Victor. _This is completely mortifying_ , Victor thinks. “I just wanted to make you jealous so you’d make a move on me.”

“What?” Victor can’t say he’s entirely up with American tactics on romance, but surely causing one utter irritation in hopes they’ll be with you, doesn’t actually work?

“I thought you might realise when I said I liked intelligent brunettes, that’s kind of your area. The idea of seeing Reed naked psychically repulses me,” Loki looks down to twirl his fingers. It’s probably the first time Victor’s seen him vulnerable, and he has to resist thinking of him as weak. “So are we going to make out or do we have to bury our desire for each other?”

“Loki, I just-“ Victor begins to decline but is interrupted by Loki’s mumbling.

“If you don’t want to I can just go to Tony Stark, he’s brunette and intelligent. Definitely better than Reed.”

“Shut up!” Victor growls, knowing Loki’s only saying it to make him jealous again. Which he’s not…he refuses to be…or a least admit so.

“Then do something!” Loki finally shouts in frustration. Victor allows himself to hesitate in confliction, while his hands clench and unclench in irritation at his sides. Then with a frustrated sigh he quickly goes over to take Loki’s mouth upon his own. Well, better he do this than Reed or Tony. It’s the principle of the matter. Definitely not because he’s weak to desire. 


	3. Restlessness

In their Uni dorm, Loki and Victor both only have single beds, not exactly the perfect space for having sex, it looks more like Jenga than anything romantic. So, both of them being smart people, they pushed their beds together and invested in double bed sheeting and bedding. On the negative of this they also had to move around their desks, drawers and bedside table, but it was a difficult day that ended in sex on a large bed, so…swings and roundabouts. Currently the pair are in their bed, Victor asleep but Loki wide awake with his head on Victor’s chest. He looks up at his room mate, envying his ability to sleep, and resists the urge to punch him in the chest to wake him back up. Loki and Victor have only been sharing a bed for a couple of weeks now but they haven’t discussed what they are to one another yet. And despite knowing that it’s still early and they don’t need to talk about it now, it’s still keeping Loki awake with thought.

Earlier on the radio that day they were asking the question: when do you know you’re boyfriend and girlfriend? The presenter said she was definitely his girlfriend now because he had invited her to a funeral. Very romantic. So it had sparked Loki’s mind wondering whether he was Victor’s boyfriend, even though they haven’t been to a funeral yet. Chances are they’re not going to go to one any time soon either. Oh, if only someone would die, then Loki could get some sleep.

The two of them are definitely monogamous, if Victor glaring at anyone who even looks at Loki is anything to go from. Loki doesn’t like possessiveness, but he finds Victor very sexy when he terrifies people with one look. They also cuddle when they go to sleep, surely people in casual sex relationships don’t do that, right? Victor likes to pretend he doesn’t like cuddling, he won’t spoon Loki because then it looks like he’s being a softy by choice, but he’ll always put an arm around him when Loki sleeps on him. “Because I have no where else to put it,” Victor tries to say, but Loki knows better. After a few hours pondering the radio question, Loki had ended up Googling it. When is your casual relationship, not casual?

Loki had gone on a list of ten things to look for, and he and Victor don’t do any of them. Calling each other more than twice a day, and having a spare toothbrush in your house, don’t really apply to them at all. Since they live in the same room, Loki can’t say he’s ever needed to, or actually has, phoned Victor up, let only do so twice a day; then comes the matter that both their toothbrushes have been sharing the same bathroom for the past eight weeks. So having 0/10 on the relationship scale, that should have put Loki’s mind to rest as a simple ‘no’. Yet here he is, still wondering. The more intelligent thing to do would be to ask Victor instead of Google.

So that’s what Loki does at 2:30 in the morning.

“Victor,” Loki begins to whisper, staring at the male for a few seconds before repeating. He repeats the name five times before his eyes furrow in annoyance. “Victor!” Loki shouts slapping him in the face.

“What the f-,” Victor startles awake, flailing his arms slightly before settling down again as Loki rubs his chest soothingly.

“Are you awake?” Loki asks after a quiet moment

“Did you just hit me?”

“I was just thinking…”

“I don’t care what you were thinking.”

“Are we in a casual relationship, or a relationship?”

Victor sighs and puts a hand over his eyes, “you woke me up for that,” he mutters to himself. “I don’t know, Loki, is there an actual difference?”

“Yes!”

“And what is the difference?” Victor very quickly loses all his patience to his tiredness.

“One is just sex, no strings attached,” Loki ignores Victor quietly asking ‘what does no strings mean?’, “and the second one means I can change my Facebook status.”

“You woke me up to see if you can change your Facebook?” Loki can feel Victor fuming beneath him, and it causes a fond smile to over come him.

“No, I just wanted to know whether we were dating or not.”

“I actually don’t care. Do you want to be dating?” Loki takes a moment to think about it.

“Yes, I think I would,” Loki replies with all certainty.

“Then we’re dating. Now let me go to sleep.”

“You’re not just agreeing so you can sleep, right? You’ll still date me in the morning?”

“Yes, Loki, now leave me alone!” Victor shoves Loki off him and turns his back on him to sleep alone. Loki laughs loudly, before snuggling against Victor’s back. Dating Victor is going to be fun.


	4. Snowflake

“What’s that?” Victor asks from his place on the bed, laptop sat much more on his stomach by this point, rather than his knees where it started.

“It’s a snowflake,” Loki says simply, turning around at his desk to hold up the white object.

Victor regards it for a few seconds before forming a reply. “It’s October.” After living with Loki for nearly two months he’s learnt it’s better not to ask when Loki does odd things, but he just can’t resist.

“Yes.”

Victor throws his hands up, “and you’re not seeing the lack of connection here?”

Loki’s expression doesn’t change from neutral as he points a finger at his creation and says, “it has a spider in it.”

“Why?” Victor rubs his forehead.

“Because it’s Halloween, Victor,” he says that like Victor’s the one in the room who’s the idiot.

“And again you’ve brought us to the question on why the snowflake?”

“What have you got against my artwork?” Loki demands, putting his ‘artwork’ out of Victor’s sight.

“My problem is that it makes no sense,” he says honestly.

“By making my spider in a snowflake means I’m making Halloween and Christmas decorations at the same time, two birds, one stone. Is that what you wanted to hear?” It’s at times like these that Victor misses the serious, kind of threatening Loki he first met. “This is actually something that Jack Skeleton did in Nightmare Before Christmas, I’m making a garland of them to decorate our room.”

Finally, some sense. That being said. “I don’t know what Nightmare Before Christmas is,” the slow turning around of Loki chair, and the expression on his face make Victor wish he’d just kept his mouth shut.

“Well,” Loki begins slowly, “I know what we’re doing this afternoon.”


	5. Haze

So Victor’s first meeting of Thor didn’t go brilliantly…but it could have been worse, maybe?

Victor and Loki had been walking through the halls of Uni, both having finished their classes for the day and were now arguing over what they should do next. Victor had wanted to continue his experiment in the comfort of his favourite lab room, where as Loki deemed it fit for the two of them to spend none-sexual time together. Over the course of their time dating it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the two of them to argue, and Victor had seen a pattern that it more often than not involved his time away from Loki in the lab. That, or Loki's game of annoying Victor until he stormed out the room. Victor of course enjoyed dating Loki, but his work was much more important; he had come from Latveria with the soul purpose of taking advantage of America’s resources to finalise his work, not to make friends or partners.

“I don’t see the problem in wanting to spend quality time with my boyfriend!” Loki would shout, trying to guilt trip Victor into staying.

But he would snap back with, “my work is very important, Loki!” In fact that was what he was saying now as he stops their walk to stand in front of Loki. “You don’t understand what I’m trying to do-“

“Because you never tell me anything!” Loki interrupts.

“Because it’s none of your business!” Victor’s fully aware that if the University found out what he was doing he’d be quickly kicked out, and unfortunately Loki can’t be trusted.

“So it’s alright to share a bed with me but god forbid anything else!” Well this was new, but Victor only allowed himself a nanosecond of shock before hitting back.

“You know our relationship isn’t like that!” Victor was beginning to become fully aware of the people lingering around them. He’d glare them away but doesn’t dare break eye contact with Loki.

“Isn’t it?!” Loki screams with a maddening look in his eye. “Because it seems the only part of me you like spending time with is the part that spreads their fucking legs for you!” Victor feels humiliation rise up him as he knows the people around him are sniggering.

“Shut up,” he warns dangerously, while trying to push down the feeling to just going ahead and hitting the male.

“Why?” Loki asks as he steps closer to him, which Victor replies with a deep glare. “Don’t you want everyone to know what a cold bastard you are?”

“Stop it,” Victor glowers and grabs a hold of Loki arm in a more desperate attempt to reason with him. However Loki makes no motion that he even notices.

“If I put it all out now then people will know exactly where they stand if they date you after you’ve become bored with me.” If they weren’t out in the halls Victor would give into temptation and smack Loki around the face.

But they are, so instead Victor only steps closer to Loki, keeping their faces only inches apart. “Shut up, you disgusting little whore,” Victor hisses, hoping it’s quiet enough that those around him don’t hear. Loki’s eyes furrow angrily at the words, and he harshly shoves Victor away from him.

Victor’s about to retaliate when he’s suddenly pulled around by his arm and pushed roughly against the wall by the lapels of his blazer. He’s not entirely sure about what’s happening as his head hits the bricked wall hard enough that his vision blurs and hearing becomes muffled. Before his senses become impaired he briefly hears his assailant shout, “don’t you touch my brother!” The attacker doesn’t have a hold on him for long, but Victor doesn’t see why as he closes his eyes from the pain. When he opens them again with a pained noise, he slowly brings a hand up to touch the back of his head while the other stays gripped to the wall for support. He can see two blurred figures in his obscured periphery. Victor’s not sure what they are, or what they’re doing, and squints his eyes to try get a better view on it, not that it helps.

“How dare you!” Victor makes out in the haze of noise.

“I thought he was hurting you,” another voice tries to explain.

“Well he wasn’t! Stay out of my business next time!” One of the figures becomes larger and eventually fills the whole of his vision. Hands come to that hold of the sides of his face. “Are you okay, Victor?” Victor blinks repeatedly, until he can finally identify the shape as Loki no more then a couple inches away from his face.

“No,” Victor grunts in reply. Loki swiftly turns his head around, and that’s when Victor notices that the other figure is still there, though now becoming more person shaped as his vision gradually improves.

“Help me get him back to our room.”

 

"I didn't even know you had a brother." Victor winces as Loki presses a cold bag of peas against the back of his head.

"Thor's not my brother," Loki corrects from behind him, "I was adopted."

"Loki, it doesn't matter if you're adopted, you're still my brother." Loki decidely ignores Thor in favour of moving stray strands of short hair from Victor's face. Now that his senses have come back to him, Victor's just left with a sharp pain in the back of his head. He can now see clearly the large blonde male that had attacked him, now standing in his and Loki's room with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you attacked my boyfriend," Loki says, smoothly changing the subject. Victor sighs heavily as Loki kisses the top of head, and cards his fingers through his brown hair. Something tells him he's got some serious making up to about regarding the 'whore' comment. For now however, Victor's happy enough for Loki to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he wants in the end :)


	6. Flame

Following the events of Victor's first meeting with Thor, Victor did apologize with half sincerity. Later on in the evening Victor had allowed Loki to pull his head into his lap, and card his fingers through his hair lovingly. Then, after probably too long, Victor had pushed aside his pride, turned onto his back to stare up at Loki and said he was sorry for what he had said. He did have to resist the urge to add, 'but you did start it'.

"I'm sorry too," Loki had replied meekly, which Victor wasn't expecting. He was expecting Loki to reveal a long list of things Victor would have to do to earn his forgiveness. "I can be a bit over bearing sometimes, I know," he had laughed slightly while Victor stayed silence and eyed him with eyes filled with puzzlement, "I just want us to get to know each other a little better."

'Get to know each other', it was a statement that had kept Victor awake that night. It was odd to think that after two and a half months living very closely, and a month and a half dating, they didn't know much about each other at all. They had never discussed their personal lives. They always had classes, and none of their free-periods crossed over. After classes they would normally study, separately for most, but Victor had taken over tutoring Loki in Biology. If he wasn't studying than Victor would turn his attention to his personal work in the lab, and normally while he did that Loki would go spend time with his friends. It's always late by the time Victor returns to their shared room; when there he'll eat the dinner Loki had previously prepared for him, and maybe the male would talk about his time out, but most of the time Victor fades out as the conversation rarely holds any interest to him. Depending on the day they've had, and thus how tired they are, will depend on whether from there they have sex or just fall asleep. End day.

Victor had frowned to himself the next day suddenly during class when the thought occurred that he wasn't giving enough in this relationship. He was going to have to do something soon to ensure he kept Loki's affections.

During their time together Victor had at least learnt a few things about Loki. The one piece of information that was important right now was that Loki loves the library, and his favourite spot was on one of the sofa's next to the fireplace. Victor had previously pointed out while the two of them had been sat there, that it was a bad idea to have a fire in a place filled with paper. Loki told him to shut up.

With this in mind, Victor got to work getting himself a copy of the key to the library. In other words, he went to Thanos. Thanos Titan had connections with a lot of people throughout their University, and so could get things done. Victor really liked him, Loki didn’t, but he said he didn’t want to talk about it.

Victor continued his day as he always would, and by the end he had the key he wanted. After classes he went back to his and Loki’s shared room and left him a note to meet him at the library after close down. Then he spent the rest of his time in lab, working on his special project. As much as he wanted Loki to know he cared, this was always going to be more important.

“What are we doing?” Loki asks rubbing his arms out in the cold November air, as Victor unlocks the door to the library.

Victor rolls his eyes, “can you not just wait and see?” Finally the door was pushed open. “After you,” Victor spreads his arm out for Loki to enter the building so he could lock it behind them.

The library wasn’t pitch black as one would have thought, not with the moon light coming through the large high windows anyway. It had an eerie feel to it though. The library was generally quiet during the day, but now it was silent. No rustling of pages, no hushed whispers; only Victor and Loki’s footsteps.

Victor didn’t waste anymore time staring around the people-less room, and walked straight over to the fireplace Loki enjoyed so much, with the male walking curiously behind him. Victor took out a box of matches he’d previously taken from a drawer in the lab, and threw one once lit into the mass of wood and coal. The fireplace didn’t take long to create a semi-circle of orange glow.

Loki stared at the fireplace before raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “What’s all this, Victor? Are you planning to fuck me in the fire light?”

Well, yes. That had been Victor’s plan, and it still was Victor’s end goal. But he also wanted to talk to Loki, because that’s what Loki wanted him to do, and he told the black haired male as such. Having sex at the end would just be a bonus.

“What do you want to know?” Loki asks coming to sit down on the rug in front of the fire. Victor soon joins him, and for a long moment the two of them just stared at the flames.

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

Victor wasn’t good with openness, and he wasn’t very good with romantics. Although he went through the trouble of setting this up for Loki, he didn’t understand why the male wanted to do this. Why he wanted to tell Victor everything. From the strained relationships with both sets of parents, to his future goals and ambitions. Why he wanted to hear about Victor’s life in Latveria, or his future plans in America . They’d never done this. They had sex, and they argued and they were sarcastic. Victor had been fine with that. He wasn’t comfortable with this.

But he dealt with it, because he wanted to keep Loki close to him. Victor still stuck next to the fact that he was here to finish his project. More than anything that was, and always will be, his first priority. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy Loki while he was here. And over the past two months, Victor had really started to care for the black haired male who annoyed him. Who made him feel things no one else had. He hadn’t wanted to get attached, but it seemed now like he had no choice.

Victor hesitated slightly before putting an arm around Loki after they’d reached his primary goal of the evening. He didn’t like feeling like this. “I think I hate you little bit.” Victor muttered to him. He stared at the flames still burning as Loki snuggled closer to him.

“That’s too bad,” he said, and Victor could hear the smile in his voice, “because I think I love you a little bit.” Victor’s eyes widen slightly at the words, and within him he could feel twists of fear, but he wasn’t quite sure why. It was the first time Loki’d said that to him. But it didn’t really mean anything, not really, right? Victor wasn’t sure. Maybe he felt the same, just a little bit. With a sigh Victor closed his eyes and leaned his chin on Loki’s head.

“Me too.” Just a little bit. Only a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really picture Victor ever saying 'I love you' to Loki, the words don't seem to fit him.


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes Victor dress up for a double date.

Victor sighed to himself as he did up his black tie.

Himself and Loki were going on their first double date, with his own friend Namor and Loki's friend Emma. The pair had recently gotten together and it's all Loki could talk about for the past week. It's all been 'Emma that' and 'Emma this'. 'Oh isn't it great that one of each of our friends have gotten together'. 'I'm so glad that Emma's found someone after Sebastian'. Who was Sebastian? Victor had no idea. To be fair he didn't care. Victor's sure to Loki and Emma it was wonderful but he knew Namor was only with her for her, and to quote, 'big boobs and thick thighs'.

"Don't look so miserable," Loki said coming up behind Victor and wrapping his arms around his middle. Loki rested his chin on Victor's shoulder and muttered in his ear, "it'll be more fun than you think it will. Besides, I'll think of creative ways to thank you when we get back."

Well, that sounded promising.

Emma and Loki had decided they'd be going to a classy and dignified restaurant; one Victor had never seen before but one like the many that Loki and Emma's families had no doubt frequented countless times. This is why Victor was dressing up in his most formal of blazers, his only white shirt and a black tie Loki had given him. God only knows what Namor would turn up in.

Victor leaned on his elbow, head in hand, flipping through the pages of the menu while Emma and Loki laughed across the table next to him. Namor to be fair to him hadn't dressed too badly, or at least not as bad as Victor thought he would have. His blazer had a high up turned collar, and his white shirt had too many buttons left un-done. Victor lifted up his eyes for a second to find Namor shamelessly starring at the breasts on the table next to theirs. The strange women seemed to notice and crossed her arms under her to push them further up. Women of America, Victor thought, women didn't act like this in Latveria. Women in his country were strong and beautiful without having to wear provocative clothing. His mother was beautiful. Thinking about it now she didn't look dissimilar to Loki, Victor thought turning his gaze back to his boyfriend. They both had black hair, green eyes and pale skin.

Loki caught Victor starring and smiled back at him. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Emma turning to glare at Namor until his attention turned back to the table.

The four of them did well at upholding polite conversation with each other as they waited for their food. Victor seemed to have a bit in common with Emma, which came as a surprise, she was a lot smarter than Namor. He would never have guessed it from the way she dressed, she looked like a dumb blonde that Loki had met through his socialite family. Turned out she was also doing a major in Psychology and a minor in Biology, the later of which she understood a hell of a lot more than Loki. Victor ended up talking to her a lot more than Namor, who continued to flirt via his eyes with the girl next to them. Something that increasingly enraged Emma throughout the course of the night.

They were in the middle of eating their main course when she finally snapped.

"Will you fucking stop it." Emma hissed to Namor, a hate filled glare upon her features. Victor caught a grin that threatened to let slip on Loki's mouth.

"What?" Namor asked with his mouth full.

"Stop flirting with every whore you see. How fucking shameless are you? I'm sat right here and we're suppose to be on a date."

"She's attractive Emma, I'm allowed to look at attractive women. Do you know how difficult it is to be with just one person? At least let me have this." Emma's angry expression dropped from her face and turned to neutral. Victor and Loki were stuck staring at the two for a tense moment before Emma's hand suddenly came and slapped Namor round the face creating a loud smack. Loki's fingers came up to his mouth to hide the smile that erupted as laughter now threatened.

"Sorry Loki, Victor," Emma said standing up, "we'll have to postpone this date until I have an actual boyfriend." Loki waves to her with his free hand as Emma walks out the restaurant with her head held high. It's takes a few more moments for Namor's senses to come back to him, and he jumps out of seat to chase after Emma.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Loki laughs and returns to his meal.

"Why are you so happy? It was all you could fucking talk about when they got together." Victor asked, pushing his plate away and turning in his seat to face Loki.

"Yeah, then I met Namor the other day, and had to do something. He's a dick." Victor narrows his eyes, and is about to ask Loki what exactly he did when the girl who Namor was flirting with comes and sits opposite him. "Ah, sweetheart. Victor, this is Marcia, an old friend."

Marcia briefly nods at Victor before turning back to Loki. "I hope this makes us even."

"Nothing will ever make us even, love, but this'll do." Loki gives the girl a dismissive wave, and she leaves the table.

A few questions flood Victor's mind at that point. Why did Loki manipulate Namor and Emma into breaking up? Why go through all this effort? How does he know that girl, and who is she? How well does he actually know Loki? And why did he have to dress up for this?

Victor in the end decides not to ask any of the above, content to deal with Loki's weird behaviour with the fact he has sex promised on the horizon. It's how he got through most of his days actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick sloppy writing. This story still doesn't have a set plot, or an end goal, and I like it that way :) So to keep that up I have to not over think the chapters I write, hence quick and sloppy.


End file.
